Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant human-size chicken and he is the main antagonist in the whole Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures and is the leader of The Chicken Empire. Bio Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback, the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter, putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. Then some years later, he and some villains Sideshow Bob and Bobby Briggs met up with Colonel Muska and his assistants. And they capture a young girl called: Sheeta. But later that night on an airship, they are under attack by a group of pirates as Sideshow bob shouts "It's Dola!" and when they board the ship, Muska's men, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, and Bobby Briggs defend their room as Muska tells them to hold them off, and Bobby Briggs replies "Yes sir!", but the pirates fired tear gas smoke and it knocks them out, but Sheeta escaped the airship by stealing a crystal from Muska, and she falls from the airship. But the next day, Ernie, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, and Muska's sidekicks found Sheeta with another boy called Pazu, Brian, the Eeveelutions, Peter, and the guys, whom they recognize who they are, but they soon escape but at the same time were also being persuaded by the Dola gang, and they soon fall down a large sinkhole by the power of the crystal saves them by making them a float in the air. Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight", Following the tragic event that has happened to him. He decided to quit his bounty hunting job, and stick to being a Sith. Personality Ernie is very hostile, ruthless and bitter. He is a resentful, vituperative, destructive, abusive and unscrupulous chicken who always attacks Peter since their first confrontation without worrying about the damage he and Peter are causing to Quahog, even going so far as to want to kill Peter. When he and Peter briefly ended their rivalry, Ernie showed an effervescent and sympathetic side, and even apologized at Peter for hurting him before inviting him to dine with him and his wife to be forgiven. In spite of his argumentative and obnoxious attitude, Ernie also showed much love Nicole, his wife because he did not like Peter being disrespectful and ill-behaved to Nicole, as both were fighting to figure out who to pay before they start fighting again. As Peter is the only Griffin family he despise most for their differences, Ernie respects all of Peter's family even more, as they have nothing to do with involving his conflict between him and Peter. Unfortunately, his wife Nicole and even Peter's wife Lois, whom Ernie befriend with than Peter, ended up following the unstoppable mistakes he and Peter had done, as he tried to stop both housewives from repeating this it, although the housewives' chicken fight turns out to be completely contrast than Peter and Ernie's original extreme and brutal chicken fights. In the main series, Ernie is very, very Physical Appearance Ernie is a male rooster with a yellow body and pale peach legs and feet. And in most occasions, Ernie wears a set of customized Mandalorian armor designed with a durasteel alloy colored green, silver, and red, which also used a Z-6 jetpack with a built-in missile launcher. And Mandalorian gauntlets, with a number of gadgets hidden in them including vibroblades, a whipcord thrower, and a ZX miniature flame projector. But then after a devastating duel in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight", Ernie lost his both his arms and had his eyes burned out. Wheres he used some surrounding Battle Terminator Droid pieces to construct some huge cybernetic arms. And cybernetic eyes from a BTD Unit to replace his injured eyes. And he wears shades over his robotic eyes. Skills and Abilities Immunity: Ernie is virtually immune to death, as he has been stabbed, hanged, chopped up to bits, drowned and even "roasted" to death, but he is always alive. All of his injuries are also healed, even if he has healed beyond natural healing limits, including limb regeneration. Despite his lack of training, the adrenaline rush he gets from even seeing Peter Griffin from miles away, just gives him an immunity to pain and highly developed combat skills, which rival Peter Griffin's combat skills. This was then revealed in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises, that the Dazzlings' gemstones were keeping him alive after all this time during the fights with Peter in the previous adventures. Physical Fighting: Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Piloting Skills: Main weaponry *MP40 sub machine gun (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *(customized) Remington 1100 shotgun (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *(customized) Colt M1911 pistol (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *Colt SAA "Cavalry" Revovler (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *WESTAR 34 Blaster Pistol (received in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *Darksaber (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *Army Bowie Knife (Receives in " ") (Destroyed in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight") *Red Lightsaber (constructed in " ") Trivia *Ernie the Giant Chicken makes his first appearance in The Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Family Guy: Da Boom. Gallery subobachickjpg.jpeg|Ernie's Mandalorian armor Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Roosters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Jerks Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Deceased characters Category:Knifemen Category:Mass Murderers Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Bludgeoners Category:Psychopaths Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Darksabermen Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Dark Lords Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant characters Category:Barbarians Category:The Chicken Empire Category:Brutes Category:Apprentice Trainers Category:Blaster Users Category:Scapegoats Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Traitors Category:Thugs Category:Martial Artists Category:Con Artists Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users